


I'm Not Even Going To Ask

by hiddencorners



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencorners/pseuds/hiddencorners
Summary: Business as usual in the 3rd music room :3. [ONE SHOT]





	I'm Not Even Going To Ask

A/N: This is the second requirement for the application I'm doing. I seem to be doing a lot of one shots lately. I want to continue my FoR fic! Come back my muse!

Ehrem. Enough ranting for now. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this series. Sad isn't it? XD

* * *

It's not like Haruhi makes herself late for every club meeting but she did noticed that it was becoming a regular occurrence. Maybe it was her body's way of telling her to run away while she still can. But she couldn't ditch a club meeting. In fact, she never even tried to make up an excuse not to come. Haruhi's too honorable and besides, she had an enormous debt to pay off.

"Senpai's going to scold me again for being late. Kyoya-senpai might even quadruple the amount in my debt because of it." She sighed as she scurried down the majestic hallway.

The petite girl cursed silently when she almost slipped on the marble floor. _This floor isn't exactly very practical for leather shoes._ Haruhi quickened her pace. She checked her watch to see if she could still make it in time.

When she reached the staircase that lead to the music room, the girl practically made a mad dash for the white door at the end.

"Phew. I made it." She paused to catch her breath and slowly opened the door. As usual, a flurry of rose petals blew at her face and she was greeted by the Host Club.

Haruhi didn't walk in right away because she stared at what the members were wearing. They donned medieval garb that was probably delivered from England. _Let see, the jesters are the twins, Mori-senpai is the bard because of his tambourine, Kyoya-senpai is the prime minster, Tamaki-senpai is the king, while Honey-senpai is... The Royal Cake Eater. _

"You know what; I'm not even going to ask."


End file.
